


Sweet Pea

by cyberdva



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberdva/pseuds/cyberdva
Summary: Y/n wakes up to a sleepy McCree coming in to check on her late at night. She invites him to stay with her while the rest of the Deadlock Gang attends to some long lost business.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Sweet Pea

My eyes fluttered open to a dark figure leaning over my helpless body. A shiver jerked its way down my spine. I muttered a few curses quietly, an irking feeling sunken down my skin. Goosebumps and everything. I couldn’t handle another kidnapping, a story for a different time. Hold on, this isn’t a stranger.

“Jesse, what are you doing in here?” He made eye contact with my concerned expression, or at least I think he did, “You’re actin’ like a snake in the grass.” A petit heater blared overhead. This newer hideout was one raid closer to falling apart, more likely blowing up if you ask me.

He snickered, the shuddering came back in an instant, “Just makin’ sure you’re okay darlin’… it’s not safe around these parts. ‘Specially at night.” People had begun to disappear in mass amounts. The public had no clue on who was behind the deed, most fingers were pointed at us. Of course, people were smart enough to keep to themselves. 

“I’m fully aware, McCree. I can take care of myself,” His smile fell, “Most of the time. I appreciate it though.” It was rare for him to actually show true compassion for someone, even if it was extremely creepy. Now that I mention it, this whole ordeal was a bit unsettling. Thinking about how long he was standing there didn’t help. Does he find sleeping attractive? It’s all getting to my head, isn’t it?

A sigh escaped his lips, behind his body a blue glow began to emerge from the scrappy curtains Ashe threw together for me. Morning already, figures. The silence was rare, Jesse never shut the hell up, ever. It wasn’t a big issue unless he starts to boast at a hostage. Never ends well.

“You look awfully tired when was the last time you slept, Cowboy?” My hands reached for the furry blanket that shielded the prickling frost from ruining my mood.

He took his hat off, for some reason he was still wearing the thing, as if it was a crown, “Dunno. I’d say about two days ago. It’s not that bad…Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

That definitely wasn’t healthy. I had a few options to resort to. Kick him out, offer him the floor, let him sleep with me. I wasn’t thinking straight at this time of day.

“Jess?” He hummed in response, accompanied by an assortment of birds chirping, “You can sleep in here tonight. You deserve some rest.” Being as vague as possible may not be approachable, but it was better than nothing.

With this recommendation, the entire atmosphere changed. Suddenly it was a wholesome space. McCree never directly gave an oral answer, you knew he was complying when the sound of metal spurs dropping to the floor with a small clink. His arm cast over my torso and he lazily swung his mass over the blankets. His palms grasped your shoulders and he shimmed his way into the crook of my neck. Small whiskers of a soon forming beard tickled my cheek and boy was this man freezing cold. Even underneath all of those layers. He was eager to finally be loved and not be solely judged on his flashy persona. He was touch starved for more.

“Thanks, sweet pea.” With those words, he was out cold and this was very unexpected. Hey, I’m not complaining in the slightest. I was shaken, his hands roamed more and more. I invited him in, while my fingertips played with his hair. My soft breaths accompanied his snoring.

“Anytime Jesse.” I knew he couldn’t hear me. It just helped to calm my already stiff nerves. 

My stomach bubbled with anticipation, this was different. Was I happy? Absolutely. Just something wasn’t right. There was a feeling that someone was still out there. Watching my every move, our every move. Taking it up with Ashe might not be the smartest idea either. There was no way she would fully divide her attention to it. I just want things to be normal. Having to help run this shady business wasn’t fun anymore, definitely far from it.

I just engulfed it, all of it. Having a pleasurable juncture, such as this, was extremely rare for a gang member. Life was moving all too fast. I daydreamed about running away, starting a new life and maybe this is where it starts. Y/N and McCree against the world. That’ll do just fine.


End file.
